


Quatre heures, treize minutes et sept secondes

by Kriss



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF, TiMER (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - TiMER Fusion, Denial, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kriss/pseuds/Kriss
Summary: Dans une société où un gadget peut prédire l'instant exact où on trouvera l'âme sœur, Martin et Yann refusent de savoir.
Relationships: Yann Barthès/Martin Weill
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	Quatre heures, treize minutes et sept secondes

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Je ne fais qu’emprunter l’IMAGE PUBLIQUE de ces prodigieux êtres humains pour créer de la FICTION. Alors on se détend, on respire un grand coup, et on ne va pas balancer cette humble petite histoire à la gueule des personnes concernées, merci bisous merci :)
> 
> **Friendly reminder** : Le RPF n’est pas une maladie bizarre, le RPF n’est pas une secte, le RPF n’est pas un monde de perversion, le RPF n’a pas de mauvaises intentions, le RPF ne détient pas la vérité, le RPF n’a pas vocation à propager le Mal, le RPF n’est pas de l’irrespect. Bien au contraire. Le seul truc que je puisse reprocher au RPF c’est d’être aussi l’acronyme d’un parti de droite. 
> 
> Paix, amour et Corsendonk Agnus ♥

***

Yann était marié, au tout début. Enfin, c’était tout comme. C’était avant la Manif Pour Tous et avant la loi Taubira. Il avait rencontré son compagnon quand Yann n’était encore qu’une voix sur un magnéto dans l’émission la plus emblématique de Canal. Il était drôle, cet homme, et doux, et si beau à ses yeux. Il l’épaulait, le soutenait, le faisait rire et lui permettait de décrocher un peu de la vie de dingue de chroniqueur pour la télé. Ils étaient ensemble depuis plusieurs années déjà, s’étaient d’abord fiancés à leur manière, puis pacsés. La voie toute tracée du trentenaire, parisien d’adoption, vaguement bobo. Ils étaient heureux, tous les deux, même s’ils se voyaient peu.

Là-dessus arriva l’avancée technologique révolutionnaire de notre ère, et rien ne fut jamais pareil. 

Le Timer. Un petit implant en métal qui venait se greffer à l’intérieur du poignet et qui calculait le temps qui nous restait à attendre avant de croiser le regard de notre âme sœur. L’alliance implacable de la biologie et d’un algorithme au secret mieux gardé que les archives du Vatican. Taux de réussite à 100%, seuil de satisfaction inégalé. Cette invention a fait la fortune de son créateur et changé pour toujours la perception que l’humanité avait de l’amour. 

D’un côté, de bonnes choses arrivèrent. Les Timers et leur science infaillible se foutant bien de qui vous pensiez être et des supposées normes sociales, l’homophobie en prit un sacré coup dans l’aile. La vision hétéronormative s’effaça à une vitesse spectaculaire pour laisser place à un joyeux flou artistique. Coups de foudre, amitiés amoureuses, relations queerplatoniques… l’idée des âmes sœurs revêtait plusieurs formes mais reposait sur un même principe : l’existence d’une personne, quelque part, qui correspondrait fondamentalement à une autre. Quelle que soit le type de cette relation, le lien qui unissait ces deux êtres était le plus profond possible, et la plus grande source de bonheur à laquelle ils pouvaient avoir accès. Le monde ne se préoccupait plus de correspondre à un schéma pseudo-idéal fantasmé, mais cherchait désormais le bonheur où qu’il fut, peu importait la forme qu’il prenait. La notion de norme et la peur de la différence s’émiettèrent à mesure que le monde se faisait implanter. L’homme comprenait enfin qu’il existait une infinité de possibilités, de spectres et d’ententes, et que c’était une bonne chose. Et tout ça grâce aux calculs savant d’un petit gadget. La science et la mode avaient plus fait pour les avancées sociales en quelques années que les luttes humaines en d’innombrables siècles. Quand on y pensait, c’était vertigineux. Et si c’était ça, après tout, la clé du vivre ensemble ? Se concentrer sur l’amour pour faire disparaître la peur et la haine de l’autre ?

***

Yann et son compagnon se séparèrent en 2011. Persuadés comme les inconscients qu’ils étaient que leur bonheur transcenderait les lois de la physique, ils avaient décidé de se faire implanter des Timers pour l’anniversaire de leur PACS.

_Imbéciles._

Le Timer de Yann resta vierge. Celui de son homme afficha un décompte de trois semaines et des poussières. 

Yann enleva sa bague, et à la fin de l’été, leur séparation était signée sur papier.

C’est à ce moment-là que Laurent, son collègue et ami, le persuada de monter leur société de production. Leur pastille était devenue une émission à part entière, la renommée leur tendait les bras, ils se faisaient un nom parmi les grands. Et peut-être, sans doute, sûrement, Yann a-t-il tout mélangé. Le deuil d’une histoire s’est fait dans la naissance d’une autre, l’ami est devenu l’amant, le partenaire a pris un tout autre sens. Le succès, le travail, le tourbillon des responsabilités et la vie à 100 à l’heure, Yann ne sut pas y faire face tout seul. Alors même si son cœur n’explosait pas de bonheur au quotidien, même si son corps ne se consumait pas totalement au contact de l’autre, même si le souffle ne se bloquait pas dans sa poitrine à sa vue, il se contenta du tournant inattendu que prit leur relation. Parce que c’était nouveau, parce que c’était facile, parce que c’était confortable.

Parce que _tout plutôt qu’être seul._

Dans une société où trouver l’âme sœur équivaut à la réussite sociale, un Timer vierge est synonyme d’échec cuisant. Yann courbait l’échine tous les jours sous le poids de ce fardeau, aussi accueillit-il comme une bénédiction les avances de son ami. C’était peut-être lâche, et c’était peut-être hypocrite, mais Yann s’en fichait pas mal. Il ne supportait pas la solitude. Pour une fois, il avait envie d’être égoïste et de profiter de ce que la vie lui offrait. Sans se mettre la pression, sans faire de grands projets, sans épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête.

Et c’était bien, le temps que ça a duré. Mais là non plus, ça n’a pas tenu. Quelques mois, tout au plus. Le Timer sur son poignet était toujours cruellement vierge quand son compagnon céda à la pression de la mode parisienne. Après tous ses grands discours sur la jeunesse qui ne savait pas ce qu’elle voulait, sur la mort de la romance et l’ubérisation des sentiments… Laurent finit par se faire poser le sien.

Yann avait alors jeté un regard vide sur le petit insert de métal flambant neuf au poignet de son compagnon. Les chiffres qu’il affichait étaient autant de piques lui signifiant un échec de plus et il entreprit, avec des gestes mécaniques et détachés, de réunir ses affaires. Fort heureusement, il avait gardé son appartement.

Laurent rencontra son âme sœur l’année suivante, comme prédit, et l’épousa dans la foulée. A son âge, il n’avait plus le temps d’attendre, disait-il.

Yann, de son côté, rencontra Martin. Et pour lui, l’attente ne fit que commencer.

***

Cinq ans plus tard, les Timers avaient prouvé qu’ils n’avaient rien d’un caprice passager. Ils faisaient désormais partie intégrante de la vie des gens, au même titre que les smartphones avant eux, les menus végétariens et les perturbateurs endocriniens.

Il avait fallu cogiter en haut lieu des mois durant, afin de réglementer la pratique de la pose. Les politiques avaient fait appel à des cabinets d’études, des sociologues, des psychologues et tout un tas d’autres spécialistes à l’intitulé compliqué. Finalement, l’âge légal de l’implant fut décidé à quinze ans. Chacun était libre de s’en faire placer un pour une bouchée de pain, indépendamment de son sexe, genre, orientation sexuelle, romantique ou politique, religion, et autres critères par lesquels l’humain se plait à se définir. Chacun était également libre de se faire retirer son Timer, à condition d’avoir atteint dix-huit ans. Le retrait du Timer étant irréversible, le monde avait ainsi statué qu’à quinze ans, les adolescents étaient assez âgés pour connaître la date de leur rencontre avec leur âme sœur, mais trop immatures encore pour décider de s’en foutre. 

_Allez comprendre._

Des courants dissidents étaient nés, des applications basées sur le temps fleurissaient tous les jours, certains groupes d’utilisateurs penchaient dangereusement vers le sectarisme… Mais le monde continuait de tourner, reposant sur ce nouveau pilier de la culture universelle. Les Timers avaient réduit à néant les frontières entre les peuples et redessiné en un clin d’oeil une humanité globale. Ils étaient partout, sur tous les continents, scintillant dans le soleil, accrochant le regard. 

En France, c’était une autre histoire. Le sujet faisait débat plus que nulle part ailleurs, tant l’esprit de contestation était ancré dans les consciences. La France était un des derniers bastions où les anti-Timers avaient un réel écho, si ténu soit-il. Yann aimait à penser que c’est parce qu’on y avait la liberté chevillée au corps. Sur un territoire où, traditionnellement, le peuple avait un goût certain pour le flingage en règle de ses dirigeants, il était compliqué de faire adhérer à l’idée d’un Destin immuable. Si on avait bouté la religion hors de la vie publique il y avait déjà plus d’un siècle, ce n’était pas pour en instaurer une nouvelle déguisée en gadget high-tech. Renoncer à son libre-arbitre, quand bien même était-ce au nom du bonheur, faisait grincer des dents une partie de la population et divisait l’opinion depuis de longues années. Aussi il n’était pas rare de voir l’émergence de mouvements - qu’ils soient politiques, religieux, ou philosophiques - prônant le rejet des Timers pour telle ou telle raison. 

Dans ce noyau dur, Paris cristallisait à elle-seule les tensions. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? La ville lumière, la ville de l’Amour avec un grand A et de la romance à la française… mais aussi la ville de la mode où les tendances naissaient et mourraient sitôt après. D’après les lois dictées par le milieu hype de la capitale, il était du dernier chic de se contrefoutre de son Timer. Tous affichaient cependant avec une négligence factice et une désinvolture savamment travaillée l’encart de métal à leurs bras. Feindre le désintérêt, oui, mais hors de question de passer à côté de l’âme soeur. La renommée avait ses limites, et elles se vendaient quelques euros en boutique spécialisée. 

Si la pensée française se déchirait entre partisans et détracteurs, il n’y avait réellement bien que les plus pauvres du pays, les neo-existentialistes et autres marginaux pour garder vierge leur bras. En 2017, à Paris, les adultes qui ne s’étaient jamais fait poser de Timer faisaient figure d’aberration.

Martin était de ceux-là. Bien évidemment. 

Et Yann ne savait pas s’il devait s’en réjouir ou non.

***

Quand on interrogeait Martin sur son choix, il restait évasif et ne donnait jamais la même réponse. _Pas le temps d’y penser. Manque de romantisme. Le libre-arbitre dans tout ça ? La destinée, c’est des conneries. Ça rend esclave. On ne sait pas si c’est vraiment fiable._

Et puis la pire, _« de toutes façons, l’âme sœur, ça n’existe pas »_.

Si on essayait de lui faire comprendre que son attitude était égoïste, puisqu’elle laissait son âme sœur dans le flou le plus total, Martin grimaçait. Il balayait l’argument et répliquait que si son âme sœur existait vraiment, ce dont il doutait, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu’elle pense comme lui ou au moins le comprenne, alors qu’on lui lâche la grappe, merci bien. 

« — Mec, je sais pas pourquoi tout le monde pense que t’es intelligent. Tu sors de ces conneries, des fois...

— Merci, Hugo, ça fait toujours plaisir. C’est censé vouloir dire quoi ?

— Qu’un Timer ne te dit pas qui aimer, imbécile. Ça ne fait que… confirmer en quelque sorte ce que tu sais déjà, ce que tu ressens dans ton cœur. Quand c’est la bonne personne, tu le sais. On n’aurait même pas besoin d’un Timer si on savait un peu mieux écouter ses sentiments. 

— T’as pas le droit de prendre ton cas pour une généralité, c’est pas juste.

Hugo avait été un des premiers à se faire implanter. Fort heureusement pour lui, son âme sœur n’avait pas tardé à faire de même, et il avait fantasmé tout le temps qu’il avait à attendre. Elle serait forcément la plus belle du monde, et ils s’entendraient à merveille, et tout serait facile et beau comme dans les films, et ils vivraient heureux pour toujours.

A la place, il avait rencontré Vincent. Qui le faisait mourir de rire, qui laissait son chat pisser dans ses chaussures, avec qui il s’engueulait trois fois par semaine et qui lui manquait atrocement quand il partait en tournée pour ses spectacles. Vincent était à l’exact opposé de ce qu’Hugo avait imaginé, et il en était dingue.

Leur relation exaspérait tout le monde. Mais il n’empêche qu’ils étaient faits l’un pour l’autre, indubitablement. Et Hugo se plaisait à répéter à Martin que lui aussi, s’il voulait bien arrêter de jouer au con deux minutes, pourrait enfin s’épanouir avec quelqu’un.

— Martin, tu fais le cynique mais au fond je sais que t’es un vrai romantique. Alors saute le pas ! Qu’est-ce que t’attends ? »

Pour toute réponse, Martin lui montra son majeur.

***

Yann n’avait jamais eu ce genre de conversations avec Martin. La curiosité le dévorait, mais il refusait d’aborder le sujet directement avec lui. Il ne voulait pas voir la pitié dans l’œil de son reporter. Car la véritable raison, Yann en était persuadé, il la portait lui-même au poignet. Un Timer qui ne se déclenche pas. La douleur en étendard, la solitude à la vue de tous, l’abject échec dans un monde où la promesse de bonheur s’achète à quinze ans.

Non, Yann refusait de lui poser la question, parce qu’il connaissait déjà la réponse. « _Pour ne pas finir comme toi_ », diraient les yeux de Martin. Et le cœur de Yann se briserait.

Alors ils n’en parlaient jamais. Et Yann avait pris l’habitude de porter des bracelets, pour dissimuler un peu ce compteur qui ne démarrait toujours pas. Une manière comme une autre de survivre malgré l’humiliation et la pression exercée sur ses épaules par la société.

C’était dommage, car après tout, s’ils avaient eu cette conversation, Yann n’aurait trouvé aucun semblant de pitié dans l’attitude de Martin. De la gêne, oui. De la timidité, sûrement. Une nette rougeur au niveau des pommettes. Un regard fuyant, une main passant nerveusement dans ses cheveux bruns, des jambes qui s’agitent et tressautent. Et peut-être aussi de l’espoir, ce rêve un peu fou, ce « _Et si…_ » qui posait tant de questions.

_Et si c’est moi que tu attends ?_

Pire encore, _Et si ce n’est pas moi ?_

Que faire, alors ? 

Rien. Le statu quo, le flou, l’imprécis, l’entre deux.

Nullement satisfaisant, mais toujours mieux que l’autre option. La certitude de perdre cette idée d’un « eux deux » terrifiait Martin, au point de mettre sa vie sentimentale en stand-by, sous couvert de rébellion contre une technologie qui le fascinait et dont il redoutait les écarts. Le mensonge fonctionnait si bien qu’il avait fini par s’en convaincre lui-même, et la relation qu’il entretenait avec Yann reposait dans un confortable déni.

Mais c’était compter sans leurs amis, qui prenaient un peu trop à cœur cette situation.

***

Comme Charlotte, qui ne se privait pas pour tanner Yann à longueur de temps. Elle ne cessait de vouloir lui présenter des amis, le poussait à rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, à profiter de la vie sans se préoccuper de son Timer.

Il fallait dire aussi que Charlotte portait un autre poids sur ses épaules. Si le Timer de Yann restait désespérément vierge, celui de Charlotte indiquait qu’elle aurait des décennies à attendre avant de rencontrer la bonne personne.

Ça avait été très dur à accepter. Il y avait eu beaucoup de rage, de cris, de pleurs, parce que Charlotte exprimait toujours ce qu’elle ressentait avec une force étonnante. L’injustice qu’elle avait ressentie ne s’était apaisée que quand elle avait décidé de mettre à profit le temps qu’elle avait. Elle se fit un devoir de vivre sa vie comme elle l’entendait, sans rendre de compte à personne, ne s’interdisant aucune distraction. Elle collectionnait les aventures, certaines plus longues que d’autres, sans jamais s’embarrasser de leurs Timers. Comme ça, quand elle rencontrerait enfin son âme sœur, elle n’aurait aucun regret.

Et elle était bien décidée à emmener Yann avec elle sur cette voie.

« — Charlotte, pour la dernière fois, je n’ai pas envie de tenir la chandelle.

— S’il te plait, si tu le fais pas pour moi, fais-le au moins pour toi ! Tu te renfermes sur toi-même ces derniers temps, ça me rend triste. C’est pas parce que ça n’a pas marché avec les deux précédents que tu dois définitivement tirer un trait sur les relations ! Tu es fait pour vivre une belle histoire, Yann, n’en doute jamais.

— C’est gentil de t’inquiéter, mais je vais bien, et j’ai pas besoin de sortir boire un verre avec ton dernier mec en date et ses amis pour te le prouver. Et puis ça sert à rien que je le rencontre, tu vas le quitter dans trois jours.

— Peut-être pas. Peut-être qu’il me plait. Peut-être que j’ai envie de voir jusqu’où ça pourrait aller avec lui, répliqua Charlotte, pas offensée le moins du monde.

— Comment tu as dit qu’il s’appelait, déjà ?

— Ali, répondit-elle avec un doux sourire. »

***

« Dis, Nora, c’est quoi être amoureux ? »

Un murmure attendri parcourut le public et Yann se blinda intérieurement pour les piques à venir. Il allait s’en prendre plein la gueule, c’était tout vu. Le coup d’œil que lui jetta Nora juste avant de faire face à la caméra fut on ne peut plus clair, et il mordit un peu trop fort son stylo. 

Garder le sourire, surtout. 

« — Oh bah à ton âge être amoureux c’est mignon, c’est partager son goûter, c’est se tenir la main, c’est se faire des bisous aussi. Enfin ce genre de trucs bien niais qui font paraitre les récrés plus courtes et les vacances plus longues... Et puis quand t’es grand ça veut surtout dire être très con, hein, on va pas se mentir. Etre amoureux quand t’es grand, c’est quand t’es complètement obsédé par quelqu’un et tu penses que personne le sait alors que, clairement, _tout le monde_ était au courant bien avant toi. Ça veut dire avoir son prénom à la bouche tout le temps, à défaut d’autres choses que t’es trop jeune pour comprendre. Ça veut dire perdre tes mots et bafouiller et avoir des nœuds dans le cerveau, du coup t’as l’air débile au quotidien. Et puis ça veut dire être un bon gros fragile, surtout, et passer tes soirées seul dans ton canapé parce que t’oses pas lui dire que tu l’aimes. Je crois que j’ai fait le tour, nan ? T’en penses quoi, Yann ?

Regard accusateur, voix taquine, Nora le fixa le sourire aux lèvres et Yann ne sut plus où se mettre. En régie, c’était le silence complet, et il remercia le maquillage de camoufler ses joues cuisantes. Vite, esquiver et passer à autre chose, vite vite vite. Un rire forcé plus tard, Yann se défila.

— J’en pense que ça sent le vécu ! C’était Nora, qui répondait aux questions que se posent vos bouts d’chou ! » 

Le public applaudit, ravi, et Yann profita du jingle de fin pour fusiller du regard Nora qui joua l’innocente. Le bout de ses oreilles le brûla un peu, il eût conscience d’être ridicule. La tentation de regarder dans la direction de Martin était immense mais Yann s’obligea à garder les yeux baissés sur ses notes.

***

« — Joyeux anniversaire !

Martin ne prit même pas la peine de lever le nez de son ordinateur. Hugo et Vincent venaient d’envahir son espace, chacun dans une pose savamment étudiée, et ça ne présageait rien de bon.

— C’est pas du tout mon anniversaire.

— Aujourd’hui, ça fait officiellement cinq ans que tu travailles ici, répliqua Hugo.

— Et cinq ans que tu dépéris à vue d’œil, transi d’amour que tu es pour notre cher patron, ajouta Vincent.

— Je ne suis pas transi d’amour !

— C’est ça. Si tu te le répètes suffisamment souvent, tu finiras peut-être par y croire toi-même. En attendant, on a décidé de te prendre en main, déclara Vincent avec un clin d’œil coquin.

Martin leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Il aimait beaucoup ses amis, mais ils avaient une très nette tendance à se mêler de ce qui ne les regardait pas.

— Merci, mais non merci. Je gère mes affaires tout seul comme un grand.

— Tu gères que dalle, oui, asséna Hugo. C’est quand la dernière fois que tu as ramené quelqu’un chez toi ?

Martin s’empourpra et fronça les sourcils silencieusement. S’il les ignorait assez longtemps, ils finiraient bien par se lasser et s’en aller.

— C’est bien ce que je disais, continua Vincent, implacable. Tu as besoin d’un électrochoc.

— Pardon ?

— Martin, à force de te languir pour quelqu’un qui ne croit plus en l’amour, tu vas passer ta vie à espérer quelque chose qui n’arrivera jamais. Il est temps de passer à autre chose, pour ton bien. Et le nôtre, parce que tes regards dégoulinants d’adoration, franchement, on n’en peut plus. Et je parle pour toute l’équipe. 

— Je-ne-me-languis-pas, siffla Martin entre ses dents.

— Alors prouve-le, et laisse cette pseudo-histoire derrière toi. Yann a renoncé à l’amour, c’est pas pour ça que tu dois faire pareil. Ne perd pas ton temps pour quelqu’un qui n’y croit plus. »

Martin soupira et se frotta les yeux. Quand Vincent et Hugo étaient lancés, il ne servait à rien de lutter. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où ils avaient eu cette conversation. Et il devait bien admettre qu’à force, les arguments massue de ses amis avaient eu raison de son entêtement.

Il repensa à toutes ces fois où il avait cru, espéré, attendu un signe de Yann. A toutes ces fois où il était reparti déçu et amer. A tous ces invités que Yann avait charmés en plateau et dont il avait repoussé les avances une fois l’émission terminée. Peut-être bien qu’au fond, ses amis avaient raison. Yann semblait s’être retiré du monde, proche et taquin dans son costume de présentateur, mais inaccessible en réalité. Martin ne valait pas mieux à ses yeux que la myriade de célébrités qu’il recevait tous les soirs. Il avait droit exactement au même traitement, aux mêmes regards complices, aux mêmes chamailleries qui laissaient espérer une suite qui ne viendrait jamais.

C’en était peut-être trop, effectivement.

***

Le lendemain, Martin se réveilla avec le sentiment diffus d’avoir fait une connerie. Le mécanisme de ses pensées tardait à s’enclencher, et un brouillard opaque recouvrait ses souvenirs, mais il ressentait le picotement d’une gêne à l’intérieur. En somme, les prémices de l’accablement et de la honte qui accompagnent toute gueule de bois digne de ce nom. Les tripes légèrement nouées – peut-être était-ce dû à la quantité impressionnante de bière qu’il avait avalée la veille, se dit-il, perspicace – il ouvrit un œil vitreux.

Le jour inondait la pièce, l’aveuglant aussitôt. Il se retourna pour échapper à la lumière, une enclume pesant sur sa cervelle et des montagnes russes dans l’estomac. C’est en voulant lever son bras gauche pour se protéger les yeux qu’il se rendit compte que son poignet le lançait. Une bile glacée descendit dans sa gorge et noua derechef ses entrailles. Terrifié, le cœur au bord des lèvres, Martin n’osa plus faire le moindre mouvement. Il refusait d’ouvrir les yeux, refusait d’accepter ce qu’il avait fait, refusait de se confronter à la réalité.

Ouvrir les yeux, ça voulait dire accepter qu’on lui dicte sa vie. Ça voulait dire troquer le flirt innocent contre la certitude résignée. 

Ça voulait dire perdre Yann. 

Et Martin ne s’en sentait pas capable, pas maintenant, pas déjà, pas si tôt. Il voulait prendre soin de ses illusions encore un tout petit peu.

Un soupir lourd de remords s’échappa de ses lèvres. Quel con, vraiment, quel putain de con d’avoir fait ça. Il ne se souvenait même pas comment il en était arrivé là. Le visage de ses amis dansa sous ses paupières, et des flashs de la veille l’assaillirent. Hugo et Vincent ne l’avaient pas lâché d’une semelle, l’avaient entraîné dans leur bar favori, et là… Là, il avait bu beaucoup trop de bière. Ses deux amis l’avaient défié de se faire implanter pour leur prouver qu’il pouvait passer à autre chose, parce qu’il n’arrivait pas à inviter Yann de toute façon, et parce que ce dernier refusait de retenter sa chance après le fiasco de son fiancé et Laurent. Dans les brumes de son esprit imbibé, Martin avait décidé que peu importe le temps qui serait indiqué sur son Timer, il n’essayerait pas de se dérober et ferait de son mieux pour que ça marche. Pour pouvoir enfin tourner la page. 

Parce que se consumer comme ça pour quelqu’un qui n’est pas disponible, ce n’est pas sain, et ça finirait par pourrir leur relation, comme disait Vincent.

Il s’était senti courageux (non, _stupide_), et il avait foncé dans la boutique la plus proche. Juste pour prouver à ses amis qu’ils avaient tort alors qu’en réalité, c’était lui, l’imbécile.

Au dernier moment, il avait eu un éclair de lucidité. Avant de prendre la pire décision de sa vie, il s’était dit que c’était risquer de toute perdre. Perdre l’espoir, perdre l’hypothèse, perdre la possibilité d’une histoire.

« — C’est risquer de tout gagner, aussi, lui avait glissé Hugo avec douceur. »

Martin n’avait jamais aimé les paris. Il préférait rester dans le flou, quitte à avoir mal, quitte à stagner. Au moins, comme ça, il pouvait toujours rêver.

Maintenant, le rêve était fini. Il allait falloir grandir d’un coup et accepter que son destin soit scellé.

Martin inspira un grand coup, et inspecta son poignet.

Quatre heures, treize minutes et sept secondes. 

Six secondes. 

Cinq secondes, quatre, trois- 

Martin détourna les yeux, écœuré. La panique enfla dans sa poitrine, à lui faire éclater la cage thoracique. C’était comme un tourbillon glacé qui lui comprimait le cœur et lui gelait les os, ne laissant qu’un trou béant dans ses chairs. Ainsi, dans un peu plus de quatre heures, tout serait fini.  
Fini leur quotidien fait de déni et de flirt, tout en nuances et en sous-entendus, en frôlement et en vérités à demi avouées. Finie cette bulle qui les protégeait du monde, même s’ils se déchiraient violemment l’âme au passage. 

Car il était impossible que ce soit Yann, n’est-ce pas ? Il était impossible, _impossible_ que l’univers lui fasse un cadeau pareil. Le fait même d’y penser était encore plus douloureux, tant il était certain que Yann n’était pas pour lui.

L’espace d’un instant, Martin se demanda bêtement si se crever les yeux ne résoudrait pas le problème, par hasard. Il serait incapable de croiser le regard de sa pseudo-âme sœur, son Timer ne sonnerait peut-être pas, et il pourrait continuer de rêver. 

Mais il se raisonna. Il savait très bien qu’il était impossible d’échapper à la fatalité une fois le Timer enclenché. Il était inutile de fuir ou de se cacher. Les Timers ne mentaient jamais.

Ça l’énerva encore plus. Il se sentit piégé. Et plus que la colère contre lui-même, contre les Timers et contre le monde, il était surtout terrifié. Terrifié que ce ne soit pas Yann, terrifié de n’être pas assez bien pour lui, terrifié que son patron soit destiné à quelqu’un d’autre. Il accepterait de se retrouver lié à une autre personne, car il savait qu’âme sœur ou pas, il n’arrêterait jamais d’aimer Yann. 

Mais savoir que lui, Martin, n’était pas suffisant pour Yann, savoir que quelqu’un sur cette Terre lui correspondait mieux que lui… Ça, il était incapable de l’envisager sans avoir envie de détruire tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. C’était injuste. Beaucoup trop injuste. Il était vraiment le dernier des abrutis, et jamais il n’aurait dû faire cette connerie. 

Et si un jour le Timer de Yann s’était déclenché… et bien, ce jour-là, Martin serait parti. Tout simplement. Il aurait abandonné son cœur en miettes aux pieds de son patron, donné sa démission et serait parti le plus loin possible pour tenter d’oublier les yeux gris dans lesquels il se noyait tous les jours.

***

Martin traina son désespoir jusqu’au bureau. La seule personne qu’il avait envie de voir était Yann, mais c’était aussi la seule personne qu’il ne pourrait supporter de voir. D’un côté, il voulait retarder le plus possible ce moment abominable où il croiserait son regard sans que rien ne se passe, sans qu’aucune sonnerie ne retentisse, sans que leurs Timers ne s’accordent. Mais d’un autre côté, il brûlait d’impatience et d’espoir résigné. Est-ce que Yann allait bien ? Etait-il différent de d’habitude ? Avait-il une attitude étrange ? Quelque chose trahissait-elle un changement chez lui ? Brûlait-il de la même impatience que Martin ? Devenait-il fou, lui aussi, à cause de malheureux chiffres sur un cadran ?

Les réponses qu’on lui fit empoignèrent son cœur et serrèrent à le broyer. Non. Yann était pareil à lui-même, tout aussi chiant que d’habitude tant qu’il n’avait pas bu son café, et tout aussi ridicule après. Il avait encore fait une vanne pitoyable et il serait temps que quelqu’un le rembarre.  
Et surtout, Yann n’était pas là. Il était parti en réunion avec les patrons, ils allaient déjeuner ensemble, il ne reviendrait pas avant la répétition de 17h. Martin fit le calcul dans sa tête et ses yeux se mirent à piquer. 

Vite, il se réfugia sur le toit pour noyer sa détresse dans la nicotine. Il lui prit l’envie stupide d’appeler Yann, juste pour lui dire quelque chose, pour lui faire comprendre qu’il fallait absolument qu’ils se voient dans très exactement deux heures et huit minutes, mais il ne le fit pas. Il se souvint que Yann avait un comportement normal. Or, Martin se dit que si son propre Timer muet depuis de longues années s’était déclenché, il aurait eu une réaction, n’importe laquelle. 

Ça voulait donc dire que ce n’était pas Yann. Et Martin n’était pas prêt à affronter la déception et le chamboulement que cette information apporterait à leur relation. Alors il remit son téléphone dans sa poche et inspira profondément à plusieurs reprises. Une fois calmé, il redescendit dans l’open space.

***

Les minutes passaient, insensibles au drame qui se déroulait. Plus l’heure fatidique approchait, plus Martin s’agitait. Et quand le Timer annonça moins de trois minutes, Martin se mit soudain à courir. Parce que la terreur le prit, et que si ce n’était pas Yann, alors il ne voulait pas savoir, il ne voulait rien savoir de la personne qui soi-disant lui correspondrait mieux. Il voulait en finir avec ces conneries et puis tiens, d’ailleurs, il allait foncer à la boutique la plus proche et se faire retirer son Timer, comme ça il serait tranquille ! Peut-être que s’il arrivait à temps, l’étau qui lui broyait le cœur depuis ce matin se desserrerait. Peut-être que la pression disparaîtrait. Peut-être qu’il se rappellerait comment respirer à nouveau.

Il s’accrocha à cette idée, et l’énergie du désespoir le fit courir toujours plus vite dans les couloirs déserts. Tout le monde était en pause déjeuner et Martin n’empruntait que les chemins de traverse. Il savait que ça ne servirait à rien. Les Timers étaient implacables, et il était impossible de truander leur parole. Quand leur sentence tombait, nul n’était capable d’y échapper. Tout au plus pouvait-on choisir de l’ignorer, mais c’était se condamner au doute à vie. Et condamner par la même occasion son âme sœur à l’ignorance. 

Mais Martin s’en contrefoutait. Ce n’était plus sa raison qui commandait à son corps. A cet instant, il n’était plus Martin. Tout ce qui faisait de lui la personne qu’il était s’effondrait sous la violence de ses sentiments. Il ne réfléchissait plus, il ne raisonnait plus. Il n’était qu’un homme qui avait mal, tellement mal, mal _à en crever putain_ et qui était prêt à tout pour que ça s’arrête. Il ne voulait plus penser, il ne voulait plus compter les secondes qui passaient, insensibles à sa douleur. Il ne voulait rien faire d’autre que fuir à toutes jambes, le plus loin possible, le plus vite possible. Alors il courait, il fonçait, les yeux affolés. 

Tout à sa détresse émotionnelle, c’est avec surprise qu’au détour d’un couloir il percuta de plein fouet une silhouette menue. 

Des mains qui attrapèrent par réflexe, un éclair gris étonné, deux sonneries distinctes qui retentirent au même moment. 

Le temps de se redresser, l’information s’était frayé un chemin parmi le tourbillon dans la tête de Martin. Il y eut une seconde de flottement, durant laquelle une émotion trop grande pour lui lui coupa le souffle.

Et puis, fou de soulagement, il agrippa Yann et le serra avec force contre lui. Il l’emprisonnait de ses bras, le front posé sur son épaule cachée sous un éternel sweat gris. Le cœur de Martin martelait ses côtes et résonnait jusque dans la poitrine de Yann. Son salut, son réconfort. La réponse à ses prières désespérées. Une litanie s’échappait des lèvres du plus jeune.

« — C’est toi, c’est toi putain, c’est vraiment toi, j’étais mort de peur mais c’est bien toi, merci putain merci… »

Martin continuait d’étouffer des mots sans suite dans l’épaule de Yann qui, l’espace d’un instant, se crispa et resta interdit. Ils avaient l’habitude d’évoluer dans l’espace privé de l’autre, ils avaient toujours été tactiles. Mais ça s’arrêtait aux bises qui descendaient un peu trop dans le cou, aux mains possessives sur l’épaule ou la taille. Jamais encore ils n’avaient partagé une étreinte si intime, jamais leurs corps n’avaient été si proches. Cette proximité soudaine fit s’emballer le train de pensée de Yann. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il eut une conscience accrue de ses bras et de ce qu’il convenait ou pas de faire avec. C’était probablement la réflexion la plus débile et incongrue qu’il se soit jamais faite. Il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire de lui-même à cet instant précis. Devait-il rendre son étreinte à Martin ? Mais pourquoi d’ailleurs le serrait-il contre lui ? Est-ce que Yann était censé savoir interpréter ce geste ? Est-ce que ça allait devenir quelque chose de récurrent entre eux, ces câlins un peu paniqués et étranges au détour des couloirs ? Yann aurait beaucoup aimé que ce soit le cas, et mal à l’aise avec cette idée, il tenta de dissimuler sa nervosité sous un léger rire. 

« Bah oui c’est moi, qui tu veux que ce soit ? Le Pape ? »

Sa vanne était aussi pitoyable que sa tentative pour alléger la tension, Yann l’avouait bien volontiers. Mais c’était son mode par défaut et il ne savait pas réagir autrement. La dérision avait toujours été son mécanisme de défense. Cette fois-ci en revanche, Martin resta muet et immobile contre lui. Au lieu de répondre du tac au tac à sa plaisanterie stupide, il gardait son visage dissimulé dans les plis du sweat de son ami. Yann n’en fut que plus troublé, et il mit quelques fractions de seconde supplémentaires avant d’enregistrer ce qui venait de se passer.

Il avait percuté Martin. Leurs regards s’étaient croisés. Une alarme avait sonné. Puis Martin l’avait attiré contre lui, et semblait décidé à ne pas le lâcher.

…Oh. 

_Oh !_

Yann leva son bras avec lenteur. Là, soustraits aux regards extérieurs, entre les bracelets brésiliens et ceux à breloques, les traits figés et silencieux depuis tant d’années avaient laissé la place à une rangée de zéros clignotants. Yann les fixait, le cœur battant au rythme fou de l’espoir. Est-ce que… Etait-ce seulement possible ? Non. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. La vie ne lui ferait jamais un cadeau pareil. Mais s’il y avait une chance… 

Il fallait qu’il vérifie.

Il posa ses mains sur la taille de Martin et s’écarta de lui avec douceur. Presque à regret, ce dernier laissa retomber doucement les bras le long de son corps. Trop paniqué à l’idée de croiser à nouveau son regard, Yann garda les yeux baissés et saisit le poignet de Martin. Délicatement, il le retourna et put voir le Timer flambant neuf qui marquait la peau dorée. Les zéros faisaient écho aux siens et clignotaient en rythme.

Un soupir tremblant lui échappa et ses bras vinrent enlacer Martin de leur propre chef. 

_C’était bien lui._

_C’était vrai. _

_Et bon sang, c’était pas trop tôt._

Les mains de Yann voletaient partout, rapides, douces, éperdues, dans les cheveux bruns en désordre, caressant le dos, remontant pour venir saisir la nuque, puis redescendant vers le creux des reins avant de retourner sagement effleurer les épaules. Elles se faisaient le miroir des pensées qui rebondissaient dans la tête de Yann et tombaient en cascade de ses lèvres, murmures ivres d’une joie mal contenue. 

« Comment c’est possible— Pourquoi, Martin, pourquoi maintenant— T’es sûr, dis-moi que c’est sûr— Bon sang, c’est pas possible— Ça fait tellement longtemps— Et moi j’attendais, mais je savais, putain, j’en étais sûr— Depuis le début Martin tu sais— Mais dis-moi que c’est vrai, je t’en prie— Et t’as fait ça quand, j’y crois pas… »

Bercé par les caresses et les paroles de Yann, Martin se sentit fondre contre son torse. Le parfum de son patron l’enveloppait et apaisait son esprit malmené par la terreur des dernières minutes. Le poids qui l’écrasait depuis ce matin semblait s’envoler et Martin n’était pas vraiment sûr d’être maître de lui-même. Son corps se libérait peu à peu de la tension qui l’habitait. Il avait l’impression vague de flotter. Les bras de Yann étaient doux et formaient un cocon autour de lui. C’était confortable… 

Sans réfléchir, il enlaça plus étroitement la taille de Yann, ferma les yeux et déposa un baiser plus léger qu’une plume dans le creux de son cou. Il n’avait pas pensé à ce que ça impliquerait. C’était juste une impulsion, un besoin d’exprimer la félicité qu’il ressentait désormais. Yann se figea de surprise à ce geste, mais se détendit aussitôt et serra un peu plus fort Martin contre lui. Les bras noués dans le dos du plus jeune, il essaya de faire passer par cette étreinte la myriade d’émotions qui le traversait lui aussi. 

Martin hésita un instant puis en profita pour déposer un autre baiser, légèrement plus appuyé, dans le cou de son patron. Un peu fébrile, il attendit une réaction, quelle qu’elle fut. Mais Yann resta d’abord pétrifié tout contre lui, ne croyant toujours pas à sa chance. Enfin, Martin le sentit frémir sous ses lèvres. Avec lenteur et appréhension, attentif aux moindres gestes qui trahiraient les pensées de Yann, il reprit ses douces caresses. 

Le silence avait succédé au flot incontrôlé des murmures. Seuls les légers froissements de tissu et les inspirations se faisaient entendre dans leur bulle suspendue hors du monde. Petit à petit, en prenant tout son temps, Martin remonta le long du cou de Yann et fit courir sa main vers la nuque de son patron. Le souffle de Yann se fit plus profond, il inclina la tête pour offrir sa gorge, et sa prise sur la taille de Martin s’affermit. Il se laissa aller délicatement contre le mur derrière lui et Martin suivi le mouvement, les rapprochant encore. La main droite de Yann vint caresser le cou de Martin avant de plonger dans ses cheveux bruns, les ongles glissant tendrement sur sa peau. Les lèvres du plus jeune esquissèrent un doux sourire contre la joue mal rasée et il poussa un soupir de bien-être. 

La sensualité, le plaisir simple et le bonheur qui se dégageaient de ces gestes apportaient aux deux hommes un sentiment de douce sérénité. Sans se presser, ils réapprenaient à se découvrir. Les yeux toujours clos pour profiter au maximum de cet instant, ils se cherchèrent paisiblement. Martin déposa un dernier baiser juste au coin des lèvres de Yann avant de suspendre son geste le temps d’un battement de cœur, d’un souffle échangé. Puis, tout en délicatesse et timidité, Martin Weill embrassa Yann Barthès. C’était tendre, c’était calme. A peine une caresse innocente qui pourtant leur étourdit âme. 

Quand Martin décida qu’il avait envie de voir Yann, il se recula et ses paupières papillonnèrent. Yann, les yeux toujours fermés, avait laissé sa tête reposer contre le mur. La naissance de son cou et de ses épaules disparaissait sous son sweat un peu trop grand, quelques mèches grises tombaient sur ses tempes et son front, il avait les joues joliment rouges et n’avait pas l’air décidé à bouger. Il se dégageait de lui un sentiment de plénitude profonde, et Martin tomba amoureux à nouveau.

***

« — Yann, attends — Hmm — faut qu’on retourne bosser…

— Je m’en fous. Je suis ton patron et je te dis qu’aujourd’hui, on a mieux à faire que préparer l’émission, alors maintenant tu m’écoutes. 

Martin haussa un sourcil joueur devant la tentative d’autorité de Yann et rit doucement. Il se rapprocha encore un peu plus, pointa un doigt sur la poitrine de Yann et lui chuchota à l’oreille.

— T’es pas crédible quand tu essayes de jouer au patron. Mais c’est mignon. 

L’index du reporter glissait maintenant avec une lenteur infernale le long du torse de Yann, dont les poumons et le cerveau s’arrêtèrent de fonctionner en même-temps qu’une autre partie de lui se réveillait.

— Et j’ai hâte de voir à quoi tu penses quand tu dis qu’on a mieux à faire, Yannick… »

Pour appuyer sa réplique, Martin laissa la pointe de sa langue taquiner avec douceur le cou de Yann avant de souffler légèrement dessus. Cette caresse aérienne, promesse de tant d’autres choses, fit courir des frissons le long des bras de Yann. Il attrapa les doigts de Martin qui se promenaient vers sa ceinture avant qu’ils ne s’aventurent plus loin, et effleura la joue de son reporter de sa main libre. Martin inclina la tête pour accentuer la caresse et ferma un instant les yeux avant d’observer Yann par-dessous ses cils. 

Le jeu et la séduction étaient toujours là, dans les creux des joues et le pétillement des iris, mais ils étaient mâtinés d’une affection folle. Une tendresse comme Yann en avait rarement vue se dégageait de Martin à cet instant. Jamais encore il n’avait ressenti les sentiments de quelqu’un d’autre avec autant de force. Son regard gris se fit l’écho du tourbillon dans son cœur, et à cet instant il pria pour que Martin comprenne l’intensité de ce qu’il éprouvait. L’amour avec un grand A, celui qui dévaste tout sur son passage, l’adoration, le désir, l’affection, le plaisir, l’admiration, et toujours cette douceur infinie qui menaçait de l’engloutir.

Il aimait Martin depuis des années, sans espoir ni but, et tout à coup voilà qu’il avait le droit de lui dire, de serrer le jeune homme contre lui, et de l’embrasser. Sa poitrine était prête à éclater sous le coup de l’émotion.

Il prit délicatement le visage de Martin entre ses mains, laissa son regard vagabonder sur les grains de beauté qui le parsemaient, et approcha ses lèvres des siennes.

« Je t’aime » chuchota-t-il dans le silence feutré.

Martin lui répondit sur le même ton, et enfin, main dans la main, ils retournèrent dans les bureaux, plus heureux que jamais.


End file.
